


boys and boys and girls and girls

by awesomeaislin



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [17]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: DEC 11 - WLW, and it's shit, please don't read it, sorry i procrastinated this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: Ebb and Fiona have a talk.





	boys and boys and girls and girls

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i procrastinated this because I have an exam every day this week.

They do everything together so she supposes liking girls is no different. 

 

She doesn’t even think it’s weird until everyone else does. Nicky says that she’s making it up, and she likes boys just like everyone else in their year, but she’s pretty sure he’s wrong. 

 

She doesn’t tell anyone of course. 

 

She’s not going to make herself more of an outcast than she already is because if even Nicky doesn’t think it’s normal then she supposes it can’t be normal. 

 

So she doesn’t say anything, and she tries to forget it. 

 

She doesn’t date boys, she doesn’t date girls, she doesn't date anyone. She doesn’t say anything. Nicky never brings it up again. 

 

It’s years later when she tells another person. They’re having a sleepover in Fiona’s room, and she asks about which boys Ebb likes, and she can’t just lie. 

 

“I don’t like any boys,” She giggles because she knows that’s what she is supposed to do. 

 

“Seriously,” Fiona says. “You must like someone. Everyone likes someone.”

 

“I don’t like any boys,” She laughs. And she’s telling the truth. She doesn’t like any  _ boys. _

“Ok, then girls,” Fiona grins. “If you don’t like any boys, then you must like a girl.”

 

“Yeah,” Ebb laughs, but she doesn’t meet Fiona’s eyes. “But noone right now.”

 

“Well then that’s fine, we just have to find you someone,” Fiona laughs. And suddenly Ebb’s laughing too, and even though she still doesn’t date anyone, and she still doesn’t speak up about it, she feels as though maybe there’s nothing to be afraid of. 

 

Maybe everything will be alright. 


End file.
